REENCUENTRO INESPERADO
by Nokisha
Summary: Después de haber vencido a Thanos, los Vengadores por fin pueden respirar un poco la paz que les había sido arrebatada. Lo que permite, que cierto hechicero supremo deseará ver de nuevo al dueño de sus sentimientos, prometiéndose que si la vida le daba segunda oportunidad de ver a esa persona, no la dejaría pasar, sino que le diría al fin lo que tanto tiempo se había guardado...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE PASEN A LEER ESTA HISTORIA :)

Primero, quiero aclarar que esta historia es EverXStrange (Everett Ross y Dr Strange).

Segundo punto: en esta historia ya se conocían el agente Ross y Dr Strange antes de que pasara lo de Infinity War, es decir, son amigos; solo que el Dr. Strange se había enamorado de Ross, pero aún no se había animado a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Tercer punto: creía que solo iba a escribir un one shot, pero la verdad me extendí y pensé que lo mejor sería dividirlo, ya conforme lo vaya adaptando, lo iré subiendo los capítulos, será una historia d capítulos; y de verdad espero que les guste.

Aclarado estos puntos se puede proceder a leer la historia. Espero sus opiniones, me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia. :)

 **DISCLAIMER:** Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino son propiedad de Marvel, yo solo creo historias relacionados con ellos.

* * *

" _ **REENCUENTRO INESPERADO"**_

 _ **¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?**_

Después de varios años de tensión e incertidumbre... que inició con la llegada de la Orden Negra a la Tierra, contra quienes los Vengadores pudieron vencer después de tan ardua batalla en Wakanda. Pero no podían cantar victoria aún, porque desgraciadamente sus adversarios no venían solos, sino que iban liderados por un titán loco, llamado Thanos; quién para obtener la última gema que le faltaba al guantelete, mató a Visión, quien era el poseedor de esta; a pesar de los intentos de la Bruja Escarlata y los demás Vengadores de evitar que eso sucediera. Y cuando se creía que no podía ser peor; en medio del enfrentamiento de Thanos contra Thor, el titán hizo desaparecer a la mitad del Universo con solo un chasquido de sus dedos.  
Los sobrevivientes a esa desgracia tuvieron que sobreponerse a las circunstancias, muchos, si no es decir todos, perdieron a alguien importante de sus vidas, por quienes tenían que levantarse; eran creyentes de que aún se podía resolver la situación en la cual se encontraban. Tenían que seguir resistiendo a pesar de la adversidad; además, se lo debían a sus seres queridos que habían perdido por culpa de Thanos.

Tal vez muchos pensarían que estaban locos, como podían pensar que iban a vencerlo, si era muy obvio la gran diferencia de poder entre él y ellos; pero a pesar de la catástrofe que los había sacudido; ahí estaba esa chispa de esperanza, que no dejaban que los abandonara; ya que por muy pequeña que fuera, tenían que aferrarse a ella; además, era lo único que los mantenía para seguir vivos sin llegar a la locura… después de todo, ya no podían perder más de lo que ya habían perdido; así que tenían que luchar, ya que era el destino de la Tierra y no podían permitir que quedara en manos de Thanos sin haber intentado arrebatarle ese derecho de que quisiera hacer lo que se le plazca con el planeta, por lo tanto… era el juego final... sabían que no habría otras oportunidades y si querían ganar tenían que darlo todo…

Primero meses y luego años tuvieron que pasar para poder reorganizarse y plantear estrategias que los podría acercar a la victoria; después de tanto sacrificio y lucha al fin habían logrado la victoria y lo que tanto tiempo habían anhelado, y que no habían logrado obtener: la paz... esa calma que regocijaba a todos, como si los abrazara después de tanto tiempo sin tenerla, que ya no recordaban como era vivir así... además, se obtuvo un regalo como extra, era como si la vida los estuviera premiando después de tanto dolor y la verdad no podían estar más felices con ese maravilloso regalo...  
Regresaron a la vida las personas que habían desaparecido a causa del primer chasquido de Thanos, y eso era lo mejor que les podía haber pasado; que después de la gran batalla contra el titán, los motivos por los cuales lucharon principalmente, y que los hizo mantener con esperanza a pesar de la adversidad, hayan regresado a la vida. Después de tantas tristezas, culpas, decepciones y llantos amargos, por fin se podía ver una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, y no podían estar más que agradecidos con la vida...

En cuanto veían a sus seres queridos a lo lejos, corrían a su encuentro llorando de alegría y se abrazaban como si nunca quisieran soltarse, temiendo que todo fuera producto de un sueño, o alguna ilusión que hacía su cerebro con tal de mantenerlos cuerdos, o tal vez simplemente ya habían enloquecido; y del que pronto despertarían y se darían cuenta de la triste realidad… pero no era así… sus seres queridos estaban vivos, allí con ellos y no desaparecían como ellos temían; no se lo podían creer, después de todo por lo que lucharon y lágrimas que derramaron, al final se pudo obtener lo que más habían deseado desde lo profundo de su corazón, regresar a la vida que tenían antes, y eso era lo mejor que les podía pasar...  
Todo era maravilloso de observar, familias que habían sido separadas por la muerte, ahora estaban completas y tenían una gran sonrisa adornando su cara, no creían que fueran a ser más felices que en ese momento, porque lo que tanto habían soñado por fin se había cumplido...

En medio de los vitoreos, lágrimas de alegría, y abrazos; un hechicero con capa roja, observaba a la distancia, al dueño de sus suspiros, un hombre de tez blanca, cabello castaño, ojos café claro, y además es un agente de seguridad nacional, llamado Everett Ross; quien en ese momento estaba siendo abrazado por T´Challa, y al parecer eran muy buenos amigos porque no dejaban de abrazarse. Dr. Strange pensaba que era un buen momento para por fin decirle todo lo que realmente sentía por él; después del tiempo que no lo vió por estar dentro de la gema del alma, se hizo la promesa que si el destino le presentaba la oportunidad de volverlo a ver, de tenerlo frente a frente, no la dejaría pasar, le diría la verdad de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él...

Pero parecía que tendría que esperar más tiempo aún, porque al parecer Everett seguía hablando con el rey de Wakanda, aun siendo abrazado por este. Mientras se preguntaba ¿cómo le diría lo que realmente sentía por él? Si parecía que el rey solo tenía interés de seguir hablando con él y no tenía intención de dejarlo ir... o ¿será que algo se le estaba pasando por alto? ¿Qué tal si Everett Ross, el dueño de su corazón, estaba enamorado del rey y este era correspondido?...

Con tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad sentía una opresión en el pecho, y no creía ser capaz de soportar que Everett tenga otro dueño en su corazón... antes de confirmar sus sospechas y se le rompa el corazón, lo mejor será que se retire de allí, no vaya a ser que Ross se dé cuenta que no lo dejaba de observar...  
Al darse la media vuelta para retirarse de allí, se encuentra con Tony Stark, el playboy, billonario, egocéntrico y filántropo, con una pequeña sonrisa que no puede descifrar en ese momento... ¿porque tenía que toparse con él justo ahora?- Si no le dices lo que realmente sientes por él, Ross nunca se enterará...  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando Stark…  
\- Oh, ¿en serio? Porque yo veo claramente lo que está pasando aquí, y también puedo darme una idea sobre qué es lo que estás pensando realmente en esa cabecita tuya- dice con una pequeña sonrisa Tony.  
-Quita esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara, ni finjas que me conoces realmente, porque no es así Stark - dice Strange mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.  
\- Hey, hey tranquilo, ¿a dónde vas?- dice Tony tomándolo del brazo a Strange.  
\- No tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya todo se resolvió, así que me retiro- dice Strange, soltándose de Tony, retomando su camino, mientras el genio continúa siguiéndolo de cerca.  
\- Espera… aún no te puedes ir… tienes que mirar a los ojos al ciego de Everett y decirle lo que realmente sientes por él-  
\- ¿Ah, sí? -dice Strange, deteniéndose y mirando al genio detenidamente, mientras enarca una ceja - Y según tú, Stark, ¿qué es lo que debo decirle al agente Ross?  
Tony se acerca al hechicero quedando a un paso de distancia de él, con los brazos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, mientras ensancha su sonrisa, y susurrando le dice -que tú estás locamente enamorado de él desde hace tiempo y que te mueres de celos al ver como T´Challa lo abraza, porque no eres tú el dueño de sus abrazos…-  
Strange se sorprendió al escucharle decir eso, ¿acaso es tan obvio lo que siente por Ross que los demás se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿O será que el genio solo está intentando adivinar, para confirmar sus sospechas que tiene con respecto a él y Ross?... la verdad es que todo se puede pensar con respecto a Tony, puede ser un juego del genio o de verdad le interesa saber de su vida personal; pero lo mejor será negarlo antes de que alguien más lo escuche, y más personas que estén cerca de allí empiecen a sospechar también, dando como resultado de que Ross se entere de sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo cual no era buena idea que se enterara por otras personas que no sea él; además, complicaría las cosas, porque si Ross está enamorado de T´Challa, no le gustaría ser mirado con lástima por él por no poder corresponderle a sus sentimientos, y la verdad no podía ni quería correr ese riesgo; así que fingió reírse para que el genio pensara que estaba en un error, aunque no fuera así…

-Stark, Stark ¿es en serio lo que estás diciendo? ¿Acaso te volviste loco en esta batalla contra Thanos? ¿De dónde sacas tal estupidez?  
\- ¡Oye, no es ninguna estupidez! soy un genio ¿recuerdas? Además, lo saco de la verdad que no puedes ocultar en tus ojos cada vez que observas a Ross, dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, tus ojos revelan tus verdaderos sentimientos por él...  
\- ¡Suficiente! me largo de aquí- empezó a caminar de nuevo Strange, pero ahora desesperado intentó abrir un portal para huir de allí, pero al parecer Tony no iba dejarlo ir tan fácil, se puso enfrente de él, intentado negarle la salida; de verdad que el genio puede ser desesperante cuando se lo propone, así que empezó a caminar más rápido, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Wong?  
\- ¿En serio no se lo vas a decir Strange? ¿De verdad estas huyendo de tus sentimientos? ¿Te vas a callar por más tiempo lo que hay realmente en tu corazón? ... Tu mejor que nadie debe saber que si uno no aprovecha las segundas oportunidades que da la vida para poder enmendar las cosas; las cuales déjame decirte que son pocas las probabilidades de que se den; es muy poco probable, por no decir nula, que después llegue una nueva oportunidad para hacerlo... por eso uno debe aprovechar las segundas oportunidades Strange, porque no sabrás si habrá tercera o cuarta oportunidad más... y por lo que veo tu no quieres aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que la vida te está obsequiando..,  
Strange detuvo de nuevo su andar, mientras las palabras de Tony iban calando en sus pensamientos, que tal y Tony tenía razón, acaso no se había prometido que si la vida le presentaba la oportunidad de verse de nuevo con Ross, la aprovecharía y le diría la verdad sobre sus sentimientos... tal vez ya era hora de dejar de negar lo que callaba su corazón desde hace tiempo, ¿Qué tal si Ross le correspondía? Si era así, por fin podría liberarse de ese secreto que lo acongojaba… Pero y si en realidad ¿Ross está enamorado de T´Challa y nada más lo ve a él como un amigo? El no creía poder soportar el rechazo y la desilusión de un amor no correspondido, sobretodo si sentía por el agente lo que nunca había sentido por nadie más en su vida…

Así que volteándose hasta quedar enfrente de Stark y hablando un poco más bajo debido a la cercanía, le contesta: -¿En serio crees que Ross me haría caso? Vamos Stark, en serio te creía más inteligente; ¡míralo! él está feliz siendo abrazado por T´Challa, ¡se nota a kilómetros que el corazón de Ross está ocupado por el rey de Wakanda!- le contestó desesperado Strange.

Pero Stark sonriendo le contesta:  
\- Bien dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver... y ¿tú eres nuestro hechicero supremo? ¿El que protege nuestra realidad? Sinceramente creí que podías ver las cosas más allá de lo que cualquiera ve, pero por lo que veo me equivoqué- Tony lo toma de los hombros, mientras le continua diciendo... -vamos Dr, dile la verdad sobre lo que realmente sientes, ya no lo ocultes por más tiempo... ¿quieres saber que he aprendido en este tiempo? Que si uno no aprovecha las oportunidades que da la vida, nos podemos arrepentir tiempo después por que no las aprovechamos, dicen que solo tenemos muy pocas oportunidades de ser felices, esta podría ser la tuya, pero no lo vas a saber hasta que se lo digas, así que hazte un favor: arriésgate a la oportunidad de ser feliz, ve por él, dile lo que realmente sientes y que lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo desde que lo conoces...

Strange se impresionó por las palabras de Stark, nunca le había escuchado hablar tan serio y con empatía al mismo tiempo, como si realmente lo considerara un verdadero amigo al cual le tiene que dar consejos, porque teme que eche a perder su felicidad al no arriesgarse. Tal vez si debería escuchar a Stark... debería decirle a Ross lo que realmente siente por él y ver si es correspondido, se prometió que si se presentaba una nueva oportunidad lo haría, entonces... ¿porque tenía miedo? El gran Dr. Strange ¿teniendo miedo a Ross? ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? Ah sí, ya recordó porque, no cree que pueda ser capaz de enfrentar el rechazo y perder su amistad, pero si no se lo decía, Everett nunca sabría de sus sentimientos y la verdad es que se moría por decírselo y ver si es correspondido, ¿Qué tal si lo es? Así podría besar esos labios que tanto quería probar, tocar su cuerpo y aprender sus puntos de placer, para así llevarlo al orgasmo una y otra vez, mientras escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado por sus labios en medio de los gemidos, como se moría por probar sin excepción todo de él. Definitivamente estaba locamente enamorado de él, y ya era hora de que el dueño de sus sentimientos lo supiera, pero ahora estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo se lo diría? Primero que nada, no se lo iba a decir en medio de los demás, quería decírselo con algo más de privacidad, porque si lo rechazaba, no quería que los demás lo vieran, así que tenía que alejarlo de ese lugar.

\- Tienes razón Stark, ya es hora de que deje de esconder mis sentimientos de Ross, y que él sepa la verdad de lo que realmente siento por él.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso y que por fin te hayas decidido a decirle la verdad. ¿Se lo dirás ahora mismo?

\- ¿Ahora? Claro que no, primero tengo que alejarlo de este lugar… no quiero ser el hazme reir de todos si me rechaza. Se lo diré en otro momento.

\- Vaya, vaya que tímido me saliste Dr. Pero insisto a que se lo digas ahora.

\- ¿Enloqueciste acaso? Ya te dije que después, ahora parece que está ocupado con T´Challa...

En ese momento ambos observan a lo lejos al rey de Wakanda y al agente que solo hablaban entre ellos, pero al menos ya no se estaban abrazando.

\- ¿Qué tanto habla Ross con ese rey?

\- Parece que alguien está celoso… y es alguien quien tiene una capa roja…

\- ¡Cállate de una vez, Stark!

\- Tranquilo, para que veas que soy bueno, te ayudaré a que te le declares, pero me deberás una muy grande…

\- ¿Ah, sí? y según tú, ¿cómo piensas ayudarme?

\- Lo alejaré de T´Challa, para que así lo puedas secuestrar...- diciendo eso se alejó a pasos apresurados de Strange…

\- Stark, ven para acá, Stark ¿a dónde vas?

Al parecer ya era tarde, porque Stark ya estaba enfrente de T´Challa y Everett Ross… Mientras Strange pensaba ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:** "ANHELANDO EL MOMENTO"

Después de varios años de lucha, planificación de estrategias y trabajo en equipo, los Vengadores sobrevivientes por fin habían obtenido la gran victoria en la batalla contra Thanos, y por consiguiente, lograron liberar de la gema del Alma a todos aquellos que habían desaparecido por culpa del chasquido. Una persona que era sobreviviente de la batalla y que estuvo ayudando a planear estrategias para vencer a Thanos junto a los Vengadores, era un agente de Seguridad Nacional llamado Everett Ross; quien al principio no era conocido por el equipo, pero aun así el agente se unió a los Vengadores sobrevivientes, y aunque hubieran muy pocas esperanzas de vencerlo junto a ellos empezó a planear la derrota del titán.

Una de las principales razones que lo motivó a ayudar, era porque quería vengar la muerte de las personas que consideraba sus amigos, quienes eran: Shuri, T´Challa y Dr. Strange. Ellos se habían ganado su confianza, y se convirtieron en personas importantes en su vida; sobre todo el Hechicero, ya que a él no solo lo consideraba como un amigo. La realidad era que después de estar tiempo sin verlo, se percató que no solo eran sentimientos de camaradería lo que sentía por él, sino que estos evolucionaron y se convirtieron en un sentimiento de amor desde hace un tiempo atrás. Ya que después de enterarse que Strange también había sido una de las víctimas que desapareció con el chasquido, advirtió que su ausencia le dolía, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho que hasta podía jurar que su corazón se detenía en ocasiones, además de tener un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar cuando se hacían más intensos los recuerdos de Stephen, como su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus frases sarcásticas, su perfume, sus temas de conversación… por lo que solo quería pasarse todo el tiempo llorando mientras extrañaba la presencia de Stephen. A pesar que al principio negaba sus sentimientos hacia el Dr, se dio cuenta que solo se había estado engañando a sí mismo, por lo que era inútil seguir negando la verdad…

Así que no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el tiempo avanzaba y veía que otras personas con habilidades especiales luchaban por salir adelante, por lo que decidió ayudar a los Vengadores en lo que pudiera. Después de todos los sacrificios que habían hecho y lágrimas derramadas, por fin obtenían los resultados que más deseaban. No podría haber mejor recompensa que ver a las personas que querían, regresar junto a ellos.

El agente veía como todos se abrazaban y decían cuanto se extrañaban en medio de lágrimas de felicidad; mentiría si dijera que no sentía un poco de envidia por verlos tan felices, aunque sabía que no era el sentimiento correcto que debería sentir; sino todo lo contrario, debe estar feliz porque ellos habían logrado realizar lo que él tanto había deseado, pero que se dio por vencido hace tiempo atrás: el cual era formar una familia… los Vengadores a pesar de que habían tenido muchos problemas y dificultades para llevarse bien, lograron formarla al final; a pesar de que no eran por lazos de sangre; había algo muy poderoso que los unía, y la verdad era que Everett añoraba lo mismo. Pero desgraciadamente no ocurrió eso con él, porque cuando creía que había logrado cumplir ese deseo, al final lo defraudaron. Desilusionado, con su corazón herido y pensando que todos serían igual con él decidió no volver a confiar en las personas nunca más en toda su vida.

Los años pasaron, su corazón estaba cicatrizado y acostumbrado a la soledad cuando conoció a T´Challa, su familia y tiempo después al Dr. Strange. Aunque intentó no acercarse nada más que en el ámbito laboral, con el tiempo terminó siendo cercano a ellos, y le gustaba que lo consideraran alguien importante, pero ahora temía que lo hirieran. Sabía muy bien que eran muy diferentes a las personas que lo defraudaron, pero pensaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo en que ellos, quienes eran personas muy importantes, notaran que él no era una persona especial ni única, dejándolo solo de nuevo; y mentiría si dijera que ya estaba preparado para ese momento, pero la realidad es que no podría soportar una desilusión más, sobretodo del hechicero. Por lo que decidió que si volvía a verlo, debía guardar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque sabía que no iba a ser correspondido y Stephen se alejaría de él, dejando roto su corazón una vez más. Varias veces se ha preguntado ¿Por qué cuando creía que iba a ser feliz, la vida le demostraba que no sería así?

Everett sentía que no merecía la amistad ni el cariño de ni uno de los que consideraba sus amigos actualmente, así que solo quería cerciorarse que estuvieran bien, y después se retiraría porque ya no habría motivo para permanecer allí; además hizo lo que ellos hubieran hecho por él si hubiera pasado por lo mismo, buscar la manera de revertir el chasquido de Thanos y esa misión se había cumplido con éxito.

Mientras tenía esos pensamientos, el agente Ross buscaba con la mirada a Stephen, T´Challa y a Shuri pero no lograba divisarlos por ningún lado; él solo quería ver que también ellos habían logrado salir de la gema, por lo que empezó a caminar por los alrededores para ver si estaban por allí. No se había dado cuenta que ya había empezado a detener su respiración, y comenzando a desesperarse por no encontrarlos aún. Varias lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pensando que sus amigos no habían logrado sobrevivir… que debía ser una maldita broma de la vida… ellos son fuertes, deben haber sobrevivido como los demás, pero si es así ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no los veía en ninguna parte?

Cuando de repente escuchó un grito que provenía atrás de su espalda identificando la voz de T´Challa, junto a unos pasos corriendo hacia él, por lo que se giró y pudo ver por fin a uno de sus amigos, pero aún faltaba Stephen. ¿Dónde se había metido ese hechicero?, era quien más le importaba de todos y aún no daba señales de vida. Tenía que cerciorarse que también estaba sano y salvo.

\- ¡EVERETT! ¡EVERETT! – gritaba T´Challa mientras corría hacia el agente, al llegar junto a él lo terminó abrazando, sorprendiendo a Everett la euforia del rey al verlo.

\- ¡De verdad me alegra mucho verte Everett! No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe amigo mío…

Everett solo atinó regresarle el abrazo, aún seguía sorprendido por la actitud de T´Challa porque nunca imaginó que lo estimara como un gran amigo. Pensaba que solo lo veía como alguien del trabajo, pero al parecer se había equivocado; porque le acaba de decir que lo había extrañado y además lo llamó amigo; y es que esas palabras hacían sentir muy bien a Everett, quien ya había olvidado lo que era sentir cuando alguien te dice amigo, y ahora que lo escuchaba de los labios de otra persona, sentía una gran felicidad, porque le daba esperanzas de que la amistad entre ellos no terminaría pasara lo que pasara; su corazón de verdad quería creer eso, no quería equivocarse y que lo lastimaran una vez más, porque no sabría cómo lidiar con perder la amistad con el rey de Wakanda. Se preguntaba si Stephen se alegraría al verlo nuevamente, ¿lo considerará como un amigo también? ¿O sólo un conocido?

Mientras tanto, T´Challa no lo soltaba, parecía como si de verdad lo hubiera echado de menos, Everett quería decirle algo, pero no encontraba su voz, no sabía si era por la emoción de encontrarlo con vida o por las palabras que le había dicho antes…

\- Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver de nuevo… te digo algo… cuando estuve en la gema y no te encontré junto a nosotros, supuse que habías sobrevivido ante el chasquido, por lo que tenía la esperanza de que estarías buscando la manera de sacarnos de allí, y aunque nadie me lo confirme aún, sé que ayudaste a planear como liberarnos, por eso también te digo… gracias Everett… por no rendirte a pesar de las adversidades, por liberarnos y por tu amistad… en serio Everett muchas gracias…- susurró T´Challa, mientras apretaba más fuerte el abrazo en el que envolvía al agente.

Everett solo sonrió mientras escuchaba esas palabras, sentía que una gran calma empezaba a invadir su pecho; confiaba que ya podría dormir con tranquilidad a partir de esa noche, porque su amigo estaba vivo junto a los demás que habían estado atrapados en la gema…

\- No tiene nada que agradecer su majestad, estoy seguro que si usted hubiera estado en mi posición, también hubiera hecho lo mismo, no hubiera descansado hasta liberarnos – susurró el agente, mientras aún mantenía el abrazo.

\- Ni siquiera lo dudes Everett, ten por seguro que lo hubiera hecho – dijo T´Challa rompiendo el abrazo, pero manteniendo la cercanía con el agente – No hubiera descansado hasta haber solucionado este problema, así como ustedes lo hicieron con nosotros – contestó dándole una sonrisa a Ross…

\- Lo sé, su majestad, lo sé… por eso ayudé a los Vengadores, porque me importan mucho… usted, Shuri, Okoye son mis verdaderos amigos; me protegieron varias veces, se han preocupado por mí como hace mucho tiempo nadie lo había hecho… ustedes me han hecho sentir parte de su familia… por eso yo los considero como parte de la mía- esto último lo susurró Ross, pero fue escuchado claramente por el rey, quien sonrió al oírlo.

\- Everett, deja de decirme su majestad ni me hables de usted, somos amigos ¿no? Así que tutéame, ¿no se supone que ya hay la debida confianza entre nosotros?, y claro que eres parte de nuestra familia Everett, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, que si tuviera que confiar mi vida en ti, no dudaría en hacerlo, y como te conozco, de seguro haz de pensar que no mereces nuestra confianza, pero déjame decirte que si lo mereces, y más te vale que lo empieces a creer porque no quiero tener que golpearte para que lo entiendas, así que dígame… ¿le quedó claro agente? O ¿quiere que se lo explique de nuevo?-

\- No es necesario su majes… quiero decir T´Challa, me quedó más que claro- dijo Ross con una sonrisa.

\- Eso espero Ross, eso espero… oye ¿Porque no vienes con nosotros a Wakanda y pasas una temporada allá?, así descansas alejado del mundo, y prometo que serás muy bien tratado, además te lo mereces después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros…

\- No suena mal, prometo que lo consideraré… por cierto, ¿Dónde está Shuri? Estaba buscando a los tres, antes de que me gritaras y aún no la veo, quería asegurarme que estuviera bien...-

\- Shuri está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por ella, está con mi madre y Okoye, quienes la están poniendo al tanto de todo lo que pasó mientras no estábamos con ellas… pero ¿Acaso dijiste tres?... si en la gema estabámos Shuri y yo, Okoye estuvo aquí contigo, y no conocías a los Vengadores en persona antes del chasquido, así que no conociste a los que estaban en la gema y me dijiste que no tienes familia de sangre que aún siga viva… dime Ross ¿A quién más estabas buscando?- preguntó T´Challa mientras observaba como se ruborizaba el agente ante esa pregunta.

\- Pues… es cierto, que no conocía a ninguno de ellos; pero si me llevé bien con el Dr. Strange, sé que no es un Vengador… pero quería saber cómo estaba también, y pretendía corroborar que estuviera vivo como ustedes… - contestó el agente nervioso mientras se ruborizaba más delatando sus verdaderas intenciones… de verdad esperaba que su amigo se conformara con esa explicación, que no se diera cuenta; pero al parecer no corría con esa suerte…

\- Everett… ¿Por qué estás sonrojado? – preguntó T´Challa, mientras lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Sonrojado?... debe ser que me quiere dar fiebre… ayer no me sentía muy bien que digamos… - decía Everett mientras intentaba sonreír para disimular sus nervios, esperaba que el rey dejara de preguntar…

\- ¿Así? Y dime… ¿Por qué de repente te pusiste nervioso?...- al parecer, T´Challa empezaba a sospechar de la verdadera razón del estado en el que se encontraba el agente.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Nervioso?... No, como crees, estoy bien-

\- ¿Seguro?... Porque me parece que no es una simple preocupación por el Dr. Sino que esto va más allá de la camaradería… pareciera que te gusta ¿No es así?- decía el rey, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo crees eso?, ¡Por supuesto que no!, él y yo sólo nos hablamos por asuntos de trabajo, nada más, ya te dije que solo quería cerciorarme que estuviera bien, solo eso…

\- Aja… mmm… vamos Everett, no tienes por qué ocultármelo, se nota que te gusta mucho, no insistas en seguir negándolo- continuaba diciendo T´Challa, pero ahora se le notaba serio; sabía muy bien que Ross no le diría la verdad a menos que le demostrará que podía confiar en él… a veces se preguntaba que tanto habría pasado en su vida del agente como para que le costara tanto confiar en las personas…

Everett solo pensaba en si era correcto contarle la verdad, será buena idea, o será que se burlará de él, T´Challa no se veía como una persona que se mofará de los demás, sino lo contrario, parecía que de verdad quería apoyarlo… tal vez era hora de empezar a confiar más en él…

\- Está bien, te lo diré, solo espero que no cambie la percepción que tenías de mí… no me gusta T´Challa, la verdad es… que estoy enamorado de él…- esto último lo susurró el agente, mientras miraba hacia el piso ruborizándose en el proceso.

T´Challa se sorprendió ante las palabras dichas por el agente Ross, porque no se esperaba que estuviera enamorado del hechicero, creía que solo le gustaba; pero al parecer se equivocó.

\- Ya sé lo que debes estar pensando… no debería poner los ojos en el hechicero… saldrás herido… pero… ¿sabes algo? ya lo hice, y por más que he intentado negarlo, no puedo sacarlo de mis pensamientos ni mucho menos de mi corazón, porque lo amo; pero sé que él me rechazaría…

\- ¿Por qué te rechazaría Everett?- pregunta confundido T´Challa, mientras se percata que un par de personas que eran conocidas por él, se encontraban a unos metros detrás del agente y no dejaban de mirar en la dirección que ellos estaban… estas personas eran Tony Stark y el Dr. Strange… el portador de la armadura de Iron Man los observaba relajado con una sonrisa; pero el Hechicero parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, estaba tenso y tenía empuñadas las manos… parece que eres bien correspondido Everett… pensaba T´Challa mientras suspiraba.

\- Vamos… ¿no te has dado cuenta? solo soy un agente de seguridad nacional, no soy alguien interesante… soy una persona aburrida, que solo se dedica al trabajo, y quien le cuesta confiar en las personas porque me han herido muchas veces, que ya he perdido la cuenta… tengo miedo de que si él se entera de lo que siento, me rechace y me aleje con tal de no verme más… por lo que he decidido no decirle lo que siento…-

\- No hagas eso… dile lo que sientes… él tiene que saberlo, ¿Qué tal te corresponde?... además presiento que así es-

\- ¿Corresponderme?... el hechicero supremo, protector de nuestra realidad; teniendo sentimientos por mí, por favor T´Challa, no me haga reír- decía el agente cabizbajo.

T´Challa seguía observando aquel par a lo lejos, y conforme avanzaban los minutos más confirmaba su teoría; la cual era que el Dr. Stephen Strange está enamorado del agente Ross. Y la confirmaba principalmente por la postura corporal del hechicero; puede observar que se encuentra demasiado celoso porque él no está hablando con Everett, además de que no hace algo por ocultar su enojo… y Stark no deja de sonreír, como si él ya supiera la verdad de los sentimientos del hechicero… Tal vez ya era momento de quitarle la venda de los ojos a Everett, antes de que el hechicero se le lanzara encima…

\- Ross, escucha… desde que hemos estado hablando el hechicero no deja de verte, se nota muy tenso, y pareciera que me quiere matar con la mirada… así que lo único que se me ocurre que el motivo por el cual está en ese estado… es porque está celoso de que yo esté hablando contigo…

Ross al escucharlo, sigue con la mirada hacia donde le dice el rey de Wakanda; encontrándose primero con los ojos de Stark quien le sonríe, y el Hechicero Supremo se encuentra al lado de él, quien lo observa fijamente por unos segundos y después se voltea hacia Stark; pareciera que están hablando de algo importante, porque se le nota tenso a Strange. Everett al observar a Stephen no puede evitar ruborizarse, ni ponerse nervioso; porque después de varios años, por fin lo puede ver y así cerciorarse que está sano y salvo, ¿Cuánto tiempo no había anhelado este momento? Agradecía al destino que las cosas hayan salido bien en la batalla contra Thanos, además de permitirle tener una segunda oportunidad para verlo… como le gustaría ser más valiente para hablar con él y confesarle sus sentimientos…

\- No creo que él este celoso, solo está hablando con Stark…- responde Everett sin dejar de observar al dueño de sus suspiros.

\- Ross, eres un agente… por lo tanto sabes leer el lenguaje corporal; dudo que no sepas leer el del Dr... así que no lo ocultes más y dile lo que de verdad sientes por él, algo me dice que serás correspondido…- le dice T´Challa mientras coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del agente -No pierdas el tiempo Ross, tienes una oportunidad más para ser feliz y que mejor que con la persona que amas… así que no la desaproveches… además parece que Stark se dirige para acá…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- pregunta sobresaltado el agente, mientras observa que efectivamente el sr. Stark se dirige hacia ellos con la seguridad que siempre lo define, pero lo peor es que lo acompaña una sonrisa que pareciera que está a punto de realizar una travesura... y Everett sabe muy bien que eso no es un buen presagio, por lo que no puede evitar preguntarse… ¿Qué es lo que está planeando Tony ahora?...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto...


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE 3: "ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD"**

POV ROSS

Y ahora mientras observo que Tony Stark se dirige hacia nosotros, estoy pensando seriamente en retirarme de este lugar lo más pronto posible; no es que sea un cobarde, pero la verdad es que no quiero ni pensar que es lo que se trae Stark entre manos, mucho menos cuando lo acompaña esa sonrisa maliciosa mientras está observándome; ya que si algo he aprendido en el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, es que eso no debe ser presagio de que algo bueno vaya a ocurrir, sino todo lo contrario; pero mientras decido que hacer, desgraciadamente él ya se encuentra a solo unos metros de distancia, por lo que no me dará tiempo de inventar alguna excusa con T´Challa para despedirme de él; además, ahora que lo pienso… yo llegué primero para hablar con él, así que no me voy a ir solo por sentirme intimidado ante Tony Stark; pero… ¿Por qué me preocupa que él se acerque?, ¿Por qué presiento que el motivo de su cercanía tiene que ver con Stephen?... quizás son solo ideas mías, tal vez no debería preocuparme porque él se está aproximando a nosotros… de seguro estoy muy a la defensiva por el estrés que llevo acumulado después de lo que pasó con Thanos… si debe ser por eso que estoy intranquilo, definitivamente necesito descansar…

-Buenas tardes señor Stark, me da gusto verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo - lo saluda con una sonrisa T´Challa, mientras le ofrece un apretón de manos... como siempre tan educado.

-Opino lo mismo que usted, después de todo lo que pasó; me alegra ver que todos los que desaparecieron por culpa del chasquido que realizó Thanos estén reuniéndose con sus seres queridos; así que valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que realizamos para traerlos de vuelta.- le contesta el genio con una sonrisa, aceptando el apretón de manos de T´Challa

-Le agradezco todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que realizaron señor Stark, estoy en deuda con usted también…

-No tiene nada que agradecer, si usted hubiera estado en mi posición, estoy seguro que también se habría esforzado por los demás…

-Pues piensa bien, tampoco me hubiera rendido hasta tener un resultado favorable para nosotros.

-Lo sé, no esperaba menos de usted… - le responde Tony amablemente, mientras se voltea hacia mí con su sonrisa maliciosa - por cierto Everett… no quiero ser grosero, pero… ¿me podrías dejar a solas unos minutos con T´Challa?… sé que llegaste primero a saludarlo, pero tengo un asunto muy importante que hablar con él sobre la restauración del orden en el mundo después de lo que pasó con Thanos, y ahora que la mayoría está regresando con sus seres queridos, hay un par de puntos muy importantes que quiero aclarar con él –

Me lo quedé observando incrédulamente porque la verdad no creía en sus palabras… ¿Por qué Tony Stark quiere hablar con el rey de Wakanda sobre mantener la paz en el mundo?... ¿No se supone que eso debería hablarlo con los Vengadores, con SHIELD, y principalmente con la ONU para que lo ayuden a ponerse de acuerdo con los dirigentes de los demás países del mundo y así poder mantener la paz?, entonces… ¿Cuál será el verdadero motivo por el cual Stark quiere alejarme de T´Challa?... hay algo que no me termina de convencer al escuchar sus palabras, porque mi instinto, el cual varias veces me ha salvado la vida, me dice que hay un motivo oculto detrás de todo esto, y supongo que el genio al ver mi cara de incredulidad tuvo que agregar más palabras para que según él yo le creyera.

-Prometo que sólo serán unos minutos Everett, pero mientras esperas… ¿porque no hablas con Strange?; tengo entendido que ustedes se llevaban muy bien antes que pasara lo del chasquido, así podrían ponerse al corriente de todo lo que pasó en su ausencia y además no se te hace larga la espera; por cierto, el mago me comentó que tiene algo muy importante que decirte, por lo cual quería hablar contigo a solas, así él podría aprovechar para decírtelo de una vez ¿no crees?... entonces dime agente Ross, ¿Qué opinas? – me preguntaba el genio mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando mi respuesta.

Lo observo detenidamente mientras está hablándome, y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué será lo que Stephen tiene que decirme?... debo admitir que al escuchar esas palabras, Stark acaba de despertar mi curiosidad; pero… aún así presiento que algo está planeando, por lo que debo tener cuidado; aunque la verdad, desde que se revertió lo del chasquido de Thanos, mi prioridad era cerciorarme que Strange estuviera de regreso con nosotros, y parece que esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, así por fin podría dormir en paz después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, sabiendo que él está a salvo… vamos Everett solo lo saludo, que me diga lo que tenga que decirme y regreso con T´Challa para ponernos de acuerdo de cuando podré ir a Wakanda para descansar en ese país, ya que definitivamente necesito vacaciones; así que con cierto recelo le contesto:

-Está bien Stark, iré a saludar al Dr. Strange - y dirigiéndome a T´Challa le digo - Nos vemos en unos minutos T´Challa.

-Claro Everett, no te preocupes aquí te espero – me contesta T´Challa con una sonrisa.

Entonces observo como Stark hace una señal con su mano derecha a alguien que está detrás de mí, mientras mantiene esa sonrisa en su cara, alzo mi vista hacia la dirección que señala Stark y efectivamente allí se encuentra Stephen como a 20 metros de distancia de donde yo estoy, observándome detenidamente con un mirada que no podría explicar, ¿Acaso es alegría o anhelo?... si claro Everett, como si Stephen se alegrara al verme de nuevo después de todo este tiempo, tal vez ni siquiera se acordaba de mí… definitivamente debo dejar de imaginarme cosas que no son, porque sino solamente voy a salir muy lastimado… así que empiezo a caminar hacia él para acabar con esta incertidumbre de una vez por todas…

* * *

Mientras Everett se dirige hacia donde se encuentra el Dr. Strange; a su espalda el rey de Wakanda y Tony Stark se quedan en el mismo lugar donde los dejó el agente, uno de ellos lo observa con una sonrisa de satisfacción y el otro con cierta duda en su rostro.

-Dime Stark… ahora que él ya no está aquí, ¿Me dirás cuál es el verdadero motivo por el cual querías que Everett fuera hablar con el Hechicero Supremo?, porque la verdad no te creí que querías hablar conmigo sobre la restauración del orden en el mundo- le preguntaba T´Challa al genio mientras enarcaba una ceja y observaba sus gestos.

Pero el genio ni siquiera inmuto ante el escrutinio del rey, sino que ensanchó más la sonrisa.

-Créeme amigo, esos dos tienen mucho que hablar… ya es hora de que enfrenten la realidad, alejen sus inseguridades y aprovechen la segunda oportunidad que la vida les está regalando…

-Aún sigo sin entenderte Stark, ¿podrías ser más específico?

-Mmm…. Solo diré que de verdad espero que el hechicero aproveche la oportunidad que le estoy creando para que sea sincero con Ross.

-Entonces… ¿sabes sobre qué es lo que quiere hablar el Dr. Strange con él?

-Así es… de hecho le estoy dando un pequeño empujón para que lo haga; tú sólo confía en mí… ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dice Stark mientras voltea a observar nuevamente al agente quien ya se encuentra hablando con Stephen.

-No sé si deba confiar en ti Stark… no quiero que Everett salga herido- contesta T´Challa mientras aún continua observando los movimientos de Tony.

-Debes hacerlo… al menos por esta vez T´Challa, - susurra Tony manteniendo la sonrisa mientras mira a los ojos al rey - y te aseguro que Everett no saldrá herido en esta ocasión… al menos con sus sentimientos, porque con el dolor físico no puedo prometer nada… - el rey al ver que el genio lo mira con determinación y con esa sonrisa decide confiar en el genio, pero no le quedó claro lo último que le dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres con el dolor físico Stark?

En eso observan que se abre un portal enfrente del hechicero y de Everett; el cual no se puede mirar que hay del otro lado de este; aunque todo parece indicar que lo creó Stephen, porque sus manos tienen una determinada posición acompañado de un brillo color naranja rodeándolas.

Se notaba que el hechicero le decía algo a Ross, pero este solo negaba con la cabeza y empezaba a retroceder; T´Challa al ver esto se preocupó y empezó a acercarse hacia donde se encontraban ellos, con Stark siguiéndolo de cerca e intentando detenerlo; pero él no le hacía caso ni detenía su andar, pensaba que si Stephen se atrevía a hacerle daño a su amigo, él estaría ahí para defenderlo. El hechicero al notar que el rey de Wakanda se dirigía hacia ellos tomó al agente del brazo y lo empezó a jalar hacia el portal; a pesar de que Ross se resistía logró hacerlo pasar hacia el otro lado, cerrándose al instante de que ambos lo hayan cruzado.

-¡EVERETT!- gritó T´Challa mientras llegaba al lugar donde se abrió el portal, buscando algún indicio de donde podría haberlo llevado Stephen.

-Vaya… le dije a Stephen que lo secuestrara, pero no pensé que se lo tomaría tan literal… - decía Tony pensativo llegando a su lado.

-¡¿QUE LE DIJISTE QUÉ?! – exclamó sorprendido el rey de Wakanda, convirtiéndose en enojo rápidamente mientras miraba al genio - ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS LE DIJISTE ESO A STRANGE?! ¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO?! DIME STARK… ¡¿DE CASUALIDAD NO LE DIJISTE TAMBIÉN COMO LO TENÍA QUE MATAR?!- le preguntaba desesperado T´Challa mientras tomaba al genio de las solapas del traje que vestía.

-¡¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO?!- gritaba Tony mientras tomaba de las manos a T´Challa intentando liberarlas de su traje- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE STEPHEN NO LO VA A MATAR!, ¡VAMOS T´CHALLA TIENES QUE CONFIAR EN MÍ! ¡TE ASEGURO QUE ESO SERÍA LO ÚLTIMO QUE ÉL HARÍA!- le decía mientras continuaban forcejeando.

-¡¿ASÍ?! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTAS TAN SEGURO DE ESO?!- replicaba T´Challa sin soltarlo aún.

-¡PORQUE STEPHEN LO AMA! ¡ESTÁ LOCO POR ÉL!

-¿QUÉ?- contesta atónito el rey, mientras soltaba al genio.

-Déjame explicarte… Stephen quería confesarle sus sentimientos a Ross, pero tenía celos porque tú estabas hablando con él… así que le dije que le ayudaría, pero que lo tenía que secuestrar para que asi nadie más lo viera cuando le confesara sobre lo que siente por él… la verdad es que es tímido nuestro Hechicero Supremo – decía Tony con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba el traje.

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes Stark?- preguntaba dudoso T´Challa.

-Vamos… dale crédito, él nunca haría daño a alguien inocente… mírame a mí, yo lo he desesperado muchas veces y aún así sigo con vida; además ya te lo dije… él ama a Everett Ross, nunca le hará daño.

-Está bien, confiaré en él… pero de una vez te digo, que si se atreve a hacerle daño a Ross, yo mismo me encargaré de él Stark-

-No podría esperar menos de ti amigo- contestaba Stark mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia un helicóptero que se encontraba cerca de allí- Por cierto… - se detiene momentáneamente mientras voltea a verlo- no pienso que veas a Everett en el resto del día de hoy… ya sé que le dijiste que lo esperarías aquí, pero yo creo que Stephen lo mantendrá ocupado, y no lo dejará volver hoy… o en días… la verdad no lo sé… por lo que te sugiero que deberías retirarte de aquí, y ponerte en contacto con él después; así que… porque no vienes conmigo a la torre Stark con tu familia para que así puedan descansar, ¿Qué dices?- le preguntaba el genio con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… creo que te tomaré la palabra Stark…- contestaba T´Challa mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al genio- Por cierto, tenías razón… esos dos tienen mucho de que hablar…

Stark al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada… de verdad esperaba que Stephen se le declarara a Everett; sino le daría una fuerte reprimenda por no hacerlo, aunque tuviera que usar todas las armaduras de Iron Man y arriesgara su vida al poner de mal humor al hechichero; pero él creía que todos tienen derecho a ser felices, y sabía muy bien que la felicidad de Stephen era al lado de Everett Ross…


End file.
